Zombiestuck
by DirkDavegonnaStride
Summary: Terezi Pyrope gets in a situation with her friends.(i suck at summerys)
1. Chapter 1

You sit against the wall; there is no hope for you now. The zombies almost busted trough your barricades, you're done for. You shed you're last tear, this is the end. But oh no this is just the beginning. You push up you glasses and walk into your doom.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope. You're sitting in your living room watching T.V., suddenly it switches onto the news. The newscaster stares into the camera, the usual smile erased from her face.

"A new pandemic is on the rise, infecting and killing thousands. Turning them into brainless undead zombies"

You gasp as you hear a bang on your door.

"If you see a zombie of a former loved one do not trust it"

Another few bangs…

"It is undead and it will kill you"

The banging becomes louder and more frequent.

"Terezi hurry up and open the goddamn door!"

Oh it's just Karkles…

You open the door and everyone spills in holding bags of food, water, clothes, and anything else valuable.

"Wait what are you all doing here?!"

"Your house is the most secluded besides mine and it didn't want anyone seeing my wall" said Nepeta shyly.

"Understandable" you say with a shrug.

"I brought some of my tools so we can board the windows and doors up" said Equius pulling a hammer and three boxes of nails out of his suitcase.

"I have the boards as well in my car"

We all go out and help bring the boards in. There is nothing around your house for miles and you're pretty grateful. As soon as you get the last set of boards inside another car pulls up. Roxy, Dirk, Jake, Jane and Jade step out of the car going straight for the trunk; pulling out many swords and guns with suppressers. Another car arrived John, Dave and Rose step out pulling weapons out of their trunk as well. Along with many cans of food and three cases of water bottles. They finally carry the rest of the resources inside. You take a headcount and everyone's there; you breathe a sigh of relief. As Equius and Dirk start boarding up the door you hear a faint sob. Nepeta is crying in your kitchen; she said she felt like a cadged animal. You shoosh pap her until her sobs turn into sniffles and you help her put up the millions of cans.

When the boys finish their job they proudly smile. Roxy pulls medical supplies out of her bag and a couple bottles of alcohol.

"Don't knock it till ya try it!" she exclaims at the crowd. Dirk sits her down and hides the alcohol where she wouldn't find it. You examine the many weapons lying on the floor. Crossbow, katana, pistols, various guns with silencers, and even johns hammer.

"Why do the guns have silencers on them?" you ask.

"Loud noises attract zombies" Dave said factually "Silencers help quiet guns down, so if you're in the middle of a horde of zombies, you can shoot some and still act like one"

"Act like a zombie?" Nepeta asked "Why would we do that?"

"Cause zombies are idiots" Dirk smirked "Just smear some dead zombie guts on ya and blend in, they'll never know"

"You shoot zombies in the head and then you burn the bodies" said Aradia "If you don't burn them they'll reanimate"

You watch the news carefully and the reporters urge people to get inside and board up homes. Then a zombie breaks into the studio, you hear growling, cries for help, screaming, ear splitting shrieks, and then you see one attack the reporter. It was huge it had muscles and fists the size of boulders.

"That lookth like thit from Left 4 dead" Sollux exclaimed holding Aradias' hand.

"Hopy shit it does!" shouted Dave.

"Are you guys insane keep down!" Whispered Dirk loudly.

And the TV went off and so did all the power.


	2. Chapter 2

You stand on top of Equius's pickup truck, kicking off the zombies grabbing at you ankles. You managed to avoid getting ripped apart when you walked out the door. You bash another zombies' head in with your bat, you know they'll reanimate but it gives you time to run.

"The electrical workers must be infected" Said Jake, "Either that or someone has knocked down the line" Jane gripped onto his arm.

You help Dave light candles, illuminating you and your friends' faces. You sit down in a circle and Aradia gives a smile.

"Let's tell scary stories" she said in a ghost-like voice.

"Aradia in this situation, we are in a scary story" Vriska kicked her head back and you pushed her over with a laugh.

"Hey what did ya do that for?!"

You just snicker.

"No fighting you two… am I gonna have to separate you" Said Dave in a stern voice, which caused you to laugh even more.

"How about something to eat, I'm staaaaaaaarving!" Vriska stood up and went to the kitchen cabinets and pulled out two family sized cans of vegetable soup. You grabbed some bowls from the cabinet and you opened the cans putting equal amounts in each bowl. You grab some bread that you bought a few days ago and put one slice in each bowl.

"Soups on!" You shout with a smile.

You take one of the water jugs and pour some water into plastic cups. Gamzee won't take the water; he said that he only drinks faygo. He rocked on the floor holding a two liter bottle taking tiny sips every once and a while.

"Well he's officially lost his marbles" Said Roxy sopping up the broth with her bread.

Then Gamzee looked her in the eyes, murder mode engaged. Karkat saw the look and started papping him furiously. You look at the two and give a small smile and lean against Dave. You check your phone, no bars, no texts, and no calls. You frown a little; your sister is probably dead.


End file.
